


The Dean Song

by Okie_dokie_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Omyholychuckster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okie_dokie_destiel/pseuds/Okie_dokie_destiel
Summary: I write fanfiction, anf fan parodies, and fan songs. This is one of those.This is my Dean Song. Sung by Castile to his hunter.





	

(verse 1)  
Life ain't nothing but a dream, won't you dream it with me  
Dean Dean Dean  
A cpuple nightmares in between won't you fight em with me?  
Dean Dean Dean 

(Chorus)  
And oh oh oh  
I'm not used to this human thing  
And oh oh oh  
I don't wanna do it without you  
Dean.

(Verse two)  
I used to have such grace, and wings  
Remember them?  
Dean Dean Dean.  
I used to soar I used to sing!  
Remember me?  
Dean Dean Dean!?

(Chorus X2)  
Oh oh oh im not used to this human thing.  
And ohh ohh ohh I won't do it without you....

(Verse 3)  
I did it, all for you!  
Believe it or not it's truth.  
Don't push me away now.  
Dean!  
(Beat)  
I could make you happy!  
You set me free!  
And even though I am without grace, for you I'd gladly still sing...

For you Dean I'd still sing.  
Will you Dean, sing with me?

Oh.oh.oh.

(Chorus change much slower)  
Oh.  
Oh  
Oh  
I'm not used to this- human thing?  
And oh oh oh.  
I don't, I won't, I can't do it without you-

(Faster)  
Oh oh oh oh  
I'm not used to this human thing Dean  
Oh oh oh  
I won't do it without you Dean

(Verse 4)  
Dean, I'm no angel  
No not now.  
I have fallen Dean  
So teach me how?  
You say you no role model  
This ain't truth.  
Everything I learned in life?  
Everything I know in love, I learned from you.  
I got it all from you.

(Bridge)  
Yeah if we get together we be like  
Oh oh oh.  
Yeah the whole world be like  
Oh oh oh  
Yeah in purgatory nights are like  
Oh oh oh  
Yeah Dean my precious hunter you got me like  
Oh.  
Oh.  
Whoa.  
Oh.....

 

{If you'd like to actually hear this song go to:  
@okie_dokie_daily on YouTube )


End file.
